Talk:Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes
Filler episodes in this arc? Why are we adding the dream filler episodes to this arc? In my opinion they should be their own arc, like the "Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc" or something like that, since these episodes cover no canon material whatsoever. --Chrillbill (talk) 09:01, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :Its being listed as part of the Kaguya arc because some eps show snippets of the arc. Imo the Infinite Tsukuyomi dreams should have its own arc, similar to the Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha which has snippets of the Five Kage Summit arc in it. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:10, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Episode 451 Is there anyway to add episode #451 to the list of episodes? More than half of the episode was dedicated to content from the manga, before the Itachi Shinden stuff occurred...--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:30, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :^ Bump--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 19:18, March 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Probably by adding the Kaguya Otsutsuki Arc to the episode page? --SuperSajuuk (talk) 19:54, March 14, 2016 (UTC) New arc He who makes the initial claim has the burden of proof. If someone can provide me proof that the arc ends with the current episode, go on. Until then, it stays like it is. By the way, the arcs are given by the DVD releases. So good luck finding proof. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 13:22, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :The Seal of Reconciliation: is that not proof enough? Everything in that chapter has been shown and given that Chapter 700 has no arc, that means the arc is done with. It has always been the case on this wiki that, once an anime reaches a chapter that ends an arc, the anime has automatically concluded the arc in question. --''Saju '' 13:25, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::But that's not how it should work. The DVD releases give the arcs their titles and the first and last episode of the arc. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:27, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, but that's how it works until the DVD's release the information, especially given the fact that the DVD's won't reach this point in the series for a long time (at least 4 years before the DVD's get to this point), we're not going to wait that long for something that is blatantly obvious. The fillers next week are certainly not part of this arc, and any original content the anime creates for arcs will be their own arc and not part of this one. --''Saju '' 13:29, October 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::We will be entering a new arc in the next week called "Childhood Arc", and according to Date's tweets that this episode adapts all the contents of chapter #699 in the additional of the last page of chapter #700. So yeah, it ended today —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:35, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::Hmm, it appears that Shueisha gave the name for a new arc, it's called . Of course that changes it, so go ahead and make the necessary changes. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 13:38, October 13, 2016 (UTC)